Today, with the sheer number of electronic devices that users are exposed to, users are taking their devices and using their devices everywhere. Oftentimes, this leads to devices being utilized by drivers, which can take the attention of a driver away from the road, leading to accidents that are potentially harmful to the driver, to other surrounding drivers and passengers, and to nearby pedestrians. Additionally, as the number of features on mobile devices increase, the level of distraction tends to increase as well.